


Settling In

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Stepbrothers, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's pretty nice of his stepbrother to help Jared adjust in his new college apartment.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick, dirty porn for SMPC ;)

"Here's the problem," Jensen said, nudging the laundry room door open with a foot as he looked around Jared's new apartment. "Other than everything else, that is. This apartment living arrangement is just actual shit. There's no sense of privacy, all the food overflows and mingles, and this asshole's toothbrush is always on your sink. He seems incredibly sloppy, and I'm worried that you're going to be stuck doing all the damn cleaning while he kicks back with fourteen beers or something."   
  
"It doesn't matter, Jen." Jared sighed for what had to be about the fifteenth time. Jensen had been expressing disapproval since the moment he walked in, from the fact that some rooms were carpeted while others weren't, how bad the ventilation was, how thin the walls were, how little space someone as fucking tall as Jared had, and of course, how bad his roommate was... It had been a nonstop bitchfest. "I know you're just trying to get me to commute or some shit. I'm not gonna do that."   
  
"It's not weird for you to live in my apartment and drive to school every day," Jensen grumbled, squinting at the choice of dryer sheets like he was trying really hard to find a problem with the fact that they were lavender and bergamot scented. He seemed to come up short for once on the entire, very short tour, because he paused his scrutiny to fiddle around with the washing machine and dryer instead. "Is this just one unit? It's gonna fucking suck. One person's laundry will always be in here, you can't do one load while he's doing another load, it- it's just inconvenient."   
  
He leaned against the table where Jared and his roommate, Tom or Tim or James (or something), had kept all the laundry supplies, and gave Jared a knowing look when the washer stopped. "See? I bet these are his clothes. And he's not gonna fucking be back until his shift ends, which means now you've got this asshole's clothes sitting in the washer and stinking it up for another like ... six hours."   
  
Which was really fine. It didn't matter. "Jensen," Jared smiled a little and sidled his hand over his stepbrother's hip, more suggestively than he probably should've. Gently enough that it could still be considered innocent, even though it really wasn't. Jared rarely did anything with an innocent mindset anymore, and even if he did, it was really usually an accident. "Nothing is gonna happen. I'm gonna be fine. Even if there are slight mishaps- like laundry schedules -Tim(?) and I can work it out. He's friendly and easygoing, and I'm not gonna suddenly die in this apartment."   
  
Jensen puffed up like an exotic bird, glaring at Jared while trying not to show off that he was turned on by just Jared's hand on his fucking hip. "You fucking might," he hissed, but the fight seemed to rush out of him just as quickly as it had come, and he deflated. "I just want you to be happy," he added under his breath, lacing his fingers between Jared's and keeping his hand pressed against his hip. "And I think you would be happiest if you just lived with me and Jeff."   
  
"Sure," Jared leaned in, trying to tempt Jensen, pretty undeterred that the other still wasn't moving that much under him. When he pouted, Jensen could be like a statue, but Jared had, only a few moments after he'd even met Jensen, realized that the other was just a giant cuddlebug. Marathons on Netflix usually ended with Jensen cocooned against Jared or cocooning Jared. It was pretty easy to find his weak spots. "Come on, don't be such a hardass. You know you have to let me adjust to roommate life, to... To not be caught up on every tiny thing."   
  
"Asshole leaves shit all over the countertops," Jensen bit off underneath his breath, extremely neat as he was, before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I want you to call me. All the time. I want to know what's going on, if he's being a total dick, if you need me to kick his ass..."  
  
"He's in Actuarial Sciences, Jensen. He wants to work with data. That doesn't exactly scream dick to me. No, wait. Maybe he'll Microsoft Excel me to death or something."   
  
"That's not funny. You know Excel traumatized me." But Jensen was breaking, and Jared could tell. He leaned in, stepbrother now at a weakened state, and licked into Jensen's plush mouth. "I'll be a bodyguard for hire. Tell me when and where and he'll end up with my boot up his goddamn ass."   
  
"I don't think we'll need that," Jared rolled his eyes, making a delighted little sound when Jensen turned him around to face the washing machine and deftly undid his buttons. His plaid button-down slipped right off, along with the undershirt he was wearing. Jensen made brisk work of pulling Jared's belt free and wrapping it fairly loosely around his wrists, just enough to keep him from squirming all too much. "What are you..." His words trailed off into a pleased hum as he was bent over snug against the stainless steel chill of the washing machine. It was fucking cold, but the room was a bit too warm since Jim (??) seemed to like it and kept adjusting the thermostat.   
  
"I heard girls dig it, figured you would too." Jensen chuckled a little, leaning over Jared to switch the load size from heavy to super. "And Tom or Tim or whatever kinda stank the last time I saw him, so I'm sure his clothes could use another wash," he added, smacking his hand against Jared's ass.   
  
"He w-was p-playing basketball, a-asshole," Jared groaned, his words shaky as he felt the machine rock to life underneath him. His dick was kind of trapped between the machine and his belly, legs already kind of spreading on their own as Jensen pressed in hard behind him. Jared was pretty sure Tom was also just kind of a sweaty dude, since the smell of sweat kinda hung off of everything he used, so really... his clothes could probably use it. Not that he would admit that to Jensen.  
  
"Sure. That's what they all say." Jensen rolled his eyes, and Jared heard the snick of the bottle of lube opening up. Jensen was usually prepared to go at it pretty much anywhere they were, but he usually held back... usually. "Anyway, it's really important that you adjust well to the facilities, you know? Get used to how good all this rocking feels against your dick." He grinned, liberally pouring the slick liquid over his fingers before working Jared open. The washing machine was at full force this time, and for kind of an old machine in kind of an old apartment, it was really ferocious about that super setting. It rocked back and forth in place excitedly, doing all sorts of fun things to Jared's dick. His brain drifted into a pleased hum, his dick tightening up against his abdomen in response to the lurching movements beneath it. "I hope you're not going to come too early. If you do, and end up getting the machine all dirty, I'll have you lick it up and we'll start again."   
  
Jensen could've been joking, but he probably wasn't; he was a total neat freak, and Jared had only just bought paper towels and napkins since Jim didn't seem like the type who actually did habitually tidy up (nor did he own, like, any cleaning supplies, which almost made Jensen have an aneurysm). They were in the car, yet to be unloaded, which meant that Jared's tongue was probably good enough for Jensen if he actually did come too early. Jared groaned a little, displeased, but tried to reign in his annoyance and impatience and hold out for a bit.   
  
His fingers pushed Jared to the edge of his limits; with Jensen's fingertips just-about pressed against his prostate, Jared barely had enough neurons firing to differentiate between the pleasure he was getting from Jensen stroking at his nerves and the pleasure he was getting from the washing machine vibrating and almost violently rocking into his dick. He made a choked sound, the lovechild between a gasp and a moan, before shamelessly pushing his ass back to really get as much of Jensen's fingers as he could. He heard Jensen chuckle at the movement.   
  
"Just a little longer," Jensen muttered, knotting his fingers into the thick, chestnut curls and tugging Jared's head back. It eased up the pressure on his dick just a little bit, which kept him semi-aware enough to realize that Jensen was pushing into him. He arched up on his tiptoes, spreading his legs to the best of his abilities as if all of that would keep him from coming too early. With each rhythmic thrust, Jared mewled, and eventually his legs kinda gave way and he ended up pressed close to the machine again. Jensen had also let up on his hair slightly to focus on fucking him, so the thin layer of protection keeping Jared was coming had pretty much dwindled.  
  
The poor washing machine lurched, clearly pushed to its limits, and Jared made a sound that sounded distinctly like a sob as he felt his dick grind up against the vibrating surface. Jensen was also fucking deep into him, soft, heart-shaped head of his cock pressing up hard against his nerves to match just how hard the washing machine was pressing into his dick.   
  
"Think you'll blow, Jared?" Jensen asked, low in his ear as he pounded home and all but caused Jared to get very comfortable with the washing machine. At this point, he might as well have gotten it all dressed up and asked it to fucking dinner, because it was about to be responsible for likely his best orgasm in this apartment. "Go through the shame of getting the washing machine all dirty, see him use it and remember that I fucked you on it? This is just the first one, babe. Every time I come, we're going to be breaking in as many surfaces in the apartment as possible. You gonna be embarrassed when you watch him place his hand on the machine to get his clothes, knowing it's only clean because you licked it completely clean like an obedient little puppy?"   
  
It was that tiny surge of humiliation, that spark that pushed him over an edge that he usually didn't like to admit that he had. Just as Jensen came inside of him, he came, too, kind of blacking out for just a moment from how good the washing machine had felt against his dick. He panted against the surface, making a face just for a moment at the sticky come drying underneath his cheek and abdomen. He tried lifting his head to get a good look, but only managed to get his face about an inch over the steel before Jensen's hand stopped him.  
  
"I wasn't kidding when I asked you to lick." Jensen drawled, only the slightest hint of command in his voice, but Jared's dick still twitched like it was ready for round fucking two. Jared rolled his eyes, but he still obediently licked up every last trace of come, and as a bonus, even ended up sucking Jensen's dick clean. Occupational hazard and all. "I still don't like your dumbass fucking roommate, Jimmy-"  
  
"Tim," Jared corrected, even though he was about fifty percent sure that that wasn't right either.  
  
"That's what I fucking said. Anyway, he seems like a tool, so.." Jensen raised an eyebrow at the washing machine. "I'm going to have to come here pretty often to make sure you're doing okay." He buttoned up his jeans and raised an eyebrow, and when he crossed his arms the navy Henley he was wearing only gripped his muscles like they'd never let go. Jared kinda knew the feeling. He nodded with a small smirk.   
  
"Sure, Jensen."   
  
Anyway, Jensen stopping by once in a while to fuck him stupid on their crazy ass washing machine _and_ washing Tom's clothes? It was pretty win-win. 


End file.
